1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sheeting systems, and in particular to a waterbed sheeting system with a clamping device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various clamps and related mechanisms have heretofore been proposed for clamping and securing various objects. Such devices can be designed to meet the requirements of their particular applications, taking into account the characteristics of the objects to be clamped, the magnitudes of the required clamping forces, and other factors. The arrangements for setting and releasing the clamping devices are also commonly addressed in their designs.
Bed sheets for typical mattresses are commonly secured by either folding them under the mattresses or by providing elastic-fitted corners for receiving the mattress corners. Waterbeds, however, can present special sheeting problems. For example, one type of waterbed includes a generally rectangular, box-like water mattress formed of flexible plastic for placement within a rigid, rectangular frame. The weight of the water and the outward pressure of the water mattress against the frame can contribute to difficulties encountered in waterbed sheeting procedures.
One solution to these problems is to enclose the water mattress in a semi-rigid frame having the general configuration of a conventional mattress to which conventional fitted sheets can be applied. Such self-contained water mattresses may contain less water and thus be lighter in weight than more conventional water mattresses, but they can involve a sacrifice of some of the traditional waterbed "feel", and can be more expensive than conventional waterbeds.
Heretofore there has not been available a waterbed sheeting system with the advantages and features of the present invention, which addresses some of the problems and considerations as noted above.